


Wingardium Get Off

by bluedheart



Series: nct harrypotter!au [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, they're just silly as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedheart/pseuds/bluedheart
Summary: Mark wants his boyfriend to attend his Quidditch match and Donghyuck is playing hard to get — or they're just being silly as always.





	Wingardium Get Off

 

“I’m free after Quidditch practice,” Mark says, throwing his long robes over his shoulder to get a better view of his untied shoes and squats down.

Donghyuck draws his foot closer, stomping over the end of a lace and unties it again. Mark glares up at him. He beams with satisfaction.

“Last time, you said you were too tired to function.”

“It was like, in second year.” Mark retorts.

“Doesn’t deny the fact that you said it,” He replies, with a sassy tinge.

Mark rolls his eyes and whispers a _‘whatever’_ , turning on his heels and striding out the old bricked hallways — only to be stopped seconds later when Donghyuck slides his hands and tightens his grip around Mark’s arm in an attempt to smooth him down.

“Come on, I was _joking_.” Donghyuck emphasizes the last word, looking up with feigning innocence in his eyes.

The Gryffindor Seeker just hums in response, head high and eyes fixed at the front, not giving up so soon. He was so easy to mess up with.

“So,” Donghyuck begins. “Are you going to help me with my charms or not?”

His last scores still taunt him. Although they were now in their fifth year, he has to admit that he isn’t the best when it comes to the coordination of spells and his wand. Donghyuck has already messed up a few classrooms, which makes him used to his professors glaring at him when he just takes his wand out of his pocket. _‘I haven’t done anything yet!’_ he always points out, exasperated.

Mark scrunches up his nose in that cute way that makes his Slytherin partner weak in the knees. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?”

“The worst,” Donghyuck says, amused. “Definitely.”

He wouldn’t be the worst boyfriend in a billion years anyway because Mark is just ~~perfect~~   _soft_.

“With a condition,” He adds seconds later, looking down at Donghyuck who now sports a playful smirk, quirk brow on, waiting for whatever excuse Mark came up with. “You’ve to come to my match this Sunday.”

It’s not like Donghyuck doesn’t go to any of his matches, he actually goes to plentiful of them, but Quidditch is positively _not_ his thing. So maybe Mark just wants to be two hundred percent sure that Hyuck is going to attend this match and not trail around with Renjun, gossiping about the bullshit the Daily Prophet has published.

Releasing his dead grip, Donghyuck positions himself in front of Mark and raises his hand, showing his extended pinky. “I’ll go, I promise.”

Surprised, Mark’s eyes grow wider. “Really?!” The Gryffindor pleads, looking enlightened.

It doesn’t happen often that Donghyuck agrees so easily.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck replies, trying to hide the smile that’s about to scrawl on his face. He throws his fist up in the air and eagerly howls: “Go Ravenclaw!”

It just takes a nanosecond for a disapproving scowl to creep on Mark’s face, frowns furrowed with annoyance and ears growing red. Mark can take whatever crap you threw at him but don’t you dare to touch his Quidditch, _that’s sacred okay_. So like the mature adult he is, Mark hums incoherently and stomps away, fuming.

Donghyuck’s laughter fills the corridor as he chases after his huffy boyfriend, hopping on his back and pressing numerous kisses to every part of Mark’s face that he can reach. At least he hopes it can calm him down.

It may be taking effect because Mark is _absolutely_ not complaining.

 

 

 

By the time Mark has finished Quidditch practice, it was starting to get dark. Still, they are bullheaded so they went to a courtyard near the Slytherin common room — because Mark insists that he’s a gentleman and Donghyuck can just roll his eyes at that — with their robes pressed tightly.

Sitting on the pale bricks of the open frames, Donghyuck starts to point his wand at the dropped leaves.

“I can’t believe you haven’t mastered the Wingardium Leviosa spell yet.” Mark judges, observing how the leaf stumbles to make its way up.

“Don’t talk to me,” The Slytherin grunts, focused, tongue between his teeth in concentration.

It was a first year thing, mostly to make them learn how to concentrate and become familiar with their designated wand. Still, Donghyuck got a headache every time they had to practice it, nonetheless to say Mr. Moon let him skip a few classes so he could maintain his sanity.

It was going better than what he has expected, mostly thanks to Mark’s tips although Donghyuck doesn’t let him fully help him and tells Mark whole-heartily to shut up every two seconds but actually he is listening to everything. He just doesn’t want to admit that he actually needs his help.  

The leaf keeps dancing to whatever Donghyuck commands it, maintaining his wand up, eyes fixed.

Suddenly, his line vision with the leaf isn’t that clear as Mark slides in and all he can see is his ~~precious~~ horrible face.

“What the— “ Dongyuck begins, but he’s quickly silenced when Mark presses his lips against his.

Shocked, Donghyuck freezes but quickly recovers and pushes the Gryffindor away, not before slapping his shoulder with a _‘how dare you!’._

“I’m practicing my charms, can you keep yours under control?”

Mark chuckles but doesn’t move, lips still awfully close. “You’re not even listening to me, I feel like I need to take a little revenge.”

“More like taking advantage.” His boyfriend retorts, narrowing his eyes.

Mark’s grin grows wider with mischief as he closes the gap between them, kissing his boyfriend again. This time, Donghyuck responds right away without hesitation although he knows he shouldn’t but he’s weak. Mark would like to add a remark of how eager he looks for someone that was complaining just a second ago.

His hands fly up to bury themselves into Mark's hair and Donghyuck pulls his boyfriend closer towards him — if that’s even possible —, lips pressing harder as they move in synch but still in a slow, tentative way, no intention of breaking the tenderness of the moment.

Yearning for a more comfortable position, Mark places his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh as their tongues move alongside unhurriedly.

Sliding down, Donghyuck’s wand falls and hits the stone floor. The sound makes Donghyuck realize that he actually didn’t come here to do _that_ , at least not this time.

His movements slow down and Donghyuck reluctantly pulls back, pushing Mark’s chest as he tries to scoot closer to kiss him again. “Okay, enough,” Donghyuck laughs between kisses because Mark is stubborn and he’s not giving up, not until the Slytherin pinches his side.

Scrunching his nose, he coasts away in defeat.

“I was doing pretty well and you destroyed my concentration.”

Mark smoothes down his grey jersey before looking up. “Really? I didn’t notice, show me.”

Reaching down, Mark grips his hand around his boyfriend’s wrist and brings him closer.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at that big fat lie but let himself be dragged. He sits over the other’s lap as Mark circles his waist.

“Get off, you’re so annoying,” The Slytherin complains — but he doesn’t move an inch anyway.

“Huh, keep telling yourself that.” Mark presses his warm chest against Donghyuck’s back as he noses his nape.

Scoffing, Donghyuck gets back to his original task — after all the distractions — as he tries to ignore the boy behind him. Something red over his shoulder catches his attention and turns his head to see whatever it is. Mark put his red and yellow Gryffindor tie over it and Donghyuck can’t contain scrunching up his face.

“What are you doing?” He asks as he shakes it away in disgust.

_Ew._

“I think red suits you, you should wear my Gryffindor clothes for the match.” Mark suggests.

Donghyuck sneers at that. “I’m not going to cheer for Gryffindor.”

_That’s settled._

He was determined to cheer for the opposite team because he’s a proud Slytherin and because he wants to see Mark's angered expressions, but that is becoming increasingly difficult as Mark moves lower to press sloppy, open-mouth kisses against the sensitive skin of Donghyuck's neck.

“Are you sure?”

Well, his thoughts may be changing.

“Not really.”

Sensing Mark’s triumphant smirk pressed against his neck, Donghyuck resists — with all his willpower — not to kick him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> 


End file.
